Precious Moments
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Fang and Lightning treasure those moments most precious to them. Precious Moment 14 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XIII. They belong to Square Enix~

**Author's Note** - Hi, peoples! I'm back to join in this awesome amazing fandom, as I've started replaying Final Fantasy XIII in anticipation for Final Fantasy XIII-2 coming early next year! =D

I bring an offering of ficcage, as while replaying the game the delicious chemistry between Lightning and Fang was just too much to resist writing for again~ ^.^

Hope you all enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Precious Moments<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang groaned softly and rolled over in bed, reaching over for the warm body that was usually draped across her in sleep. When Fang's hand encountered nothing but thin air, the Pulsian blearily opened her eyes and peeked over to Lightning's side of their shared bed.<p>

Her pink-haired goddess was no where to be found.

Fang groaned out loud again, wondering why her warm, snuggly pillow had up and walked away, which of course now meant Fang had to drag her overly-tired body out of bed and go find her missing partner.

Fang stretched long and hard for a few seconds, as her mouth cracked open to let a loud yawn pass through. She then slowly pulled herself out of bed, the silky boxers she was wearing with the images of dancing baby Chocobos, riding up her legs a bit. Lightning had gotten her the boxers for her last birthday, and had just giggled as Fang looked at the happy, bright, yellow chicks in abject horror. But she'd worn them every night since, usually with a light tank top. And though she would _never_ tell Lightning...even under the threat of death from a thousand Cactus needle attack...she actually liked the happy, dancing Choco chicks boxers. They were silky, soft, and Lightning enjoyed running her fingers right up under them to lightly feel up Fang's behind.

Fang most _definitely_ enjoyed that aspect of wearing these silly boxers.

The dark-haired Pulsian stretched once again when she was finally on her feet, and felt all the small bones in her back pop back into place, before she shuffled off in search of her mate. She made her way slowly through the house, heading towards the kitchen as she knew that sometimes her pink-haired kitten liked to get a warm glass of milk to drink at night, when she woke up from less-than-pleasant dreams of the time when they were all still l'Cie. One of Lightning's worst nightmares, that usually had her waking up in a cold sweat, was of Fang turning to crystal in her final sacrifice to save Cocoon, and never awakening from her crystallize sleep.

In reality, Fang and Vanille _had_ been freed from their crystal prison, and had returned to all their loved ones, just 6 short months after they had been crystallized. And during the next year and a half, Fang and Lightning had formed the romantic relationship that they had flirted with and hinted at during their time as l'Cie.

When Lightning had thought she'd lost Fang forever, and knew that she'd never gotten up the courage to express how she truly felt about the emerald-eyed beauty, Lightning had felt as if her entire world had ended with Fang's noble sacrifice. Now that she had the dark-haired warrior back, Lightning didn't let a day go by when she didn't let Fang know how much she cared for her, and treasured each and every moment they had together.

So, when Lightning awoke from her night terrors of never being able to see or be with Fang ever again, Fang was usually there to pull her lover tightly against her own body, so that they molded perfectly against each other. Then she'd gently stroke her fingers through Lightning's baby-soft curls, and whisper into her ear how much she loved and adored her, and told her she never had to worry about Fang not being there for her. Not even a herd of wild Ugallu could possible tear her apart from her Lightning.

That's why Fang was relieved when she finally found the older Farron, fast asleep on the living room couch with a cup of half-finished, lukewarm milk sitting on the coffee table before her sleeping form.

Fang let an indulgent smile cross her lips as she stepped forward, reached down to gently place her arms under Lightning's back and legs, and then pulled Lightning tenderly to her chest.

Lightning murmured softly in her sleep, but didn't awaken and Fang smiled gratefully for that, as she knew that there was _no way_ Lightning would have let her get away with holding her like this if she had been awake. Fang carefully made her way back to their bedroom, and gently set Lightning down onto their bed, while being careful not to jostle her awake. Lightning murmured something else softly in her sleep, and Fang slipped back into bed behind her, and gently slipped her arm protectively over Lightning's waist, lightly pulling her girlfriend against her chest.

A soft sigh of pleasure slipped passed Lightning's lips and Fang let a sleepy smirk form, as she imagined just what Lightning was dreaming to make her sigh like that. Fang then allowed her eyes to slowly close as sleep once again gripped her, and she nuzzled her face into the soft, pink hairs at the base of Lightning's neck.

The softly-spoken words, "I love you" passed through Fang's lips before she slipped back into blissful sleep.

A few seconds later an equally-soft reply of "I love you too" floated through the air before perfect, peaceful silence returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Hope you guys liked! ^.^

Not sure whether I should just leave this as a one-shot, or create a small interlinking series of one-shots. What do you guys think? =3

Please review! I'd love to know what you guys thought of this =D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** - I heart you guys. Really. You all rock my world~ =3

Thanks so much for the warm 'welcome back' to this lovely fandom, and I bring you another _Precious Moment_ gift in thanks~

Hope you all enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>Lightning stood in the kitchen the next morning, wearing only a very short pair of sleeping shorts and a light, loose-fitting top as she stared into the open refrigerator before her with a small frown on her face.<p>

Fang came into the kitchen with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth, and her usually wild hair flailing even wilder about her head, as she hadn't gotten around to brushing it out yet.

"Goof mornin', Funshine," Fang managed to mumble out around a mouth full of toothpaste. She walked up behind Lightning and leaned forward to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, but stopped when Lightning gave her a **look** over her shoulder.

Fang let out a small chuckle as she continued brushing her teeth in the middle of the kitchen. She _knew_ that Lightning wouldn't appreciate her getting any toothpaste on her cheek, but Fang was a bad girl like that and enjoyed pushing her girlfriend's limits, no matter that they had been together for almost two years now.

"Sounfs like sufone needs sum fuffy," Fang said, as she continued industrially brushing her teeth.

Lightning finally turned away from the fridge, turned around to fully face her girlfriend, and gave her a raised eyebrow _stare_.

"I want my _what_?" Lightning asked incredulously, as she continued to look at Fang like she had suddenly sprouted an extra head, right there in the middle of their kitchen.

Fang chuckled lightly before she held up her finger in the universal sign of 'give me a minute', before she turned around and quickly headed back upstairs to their bathroom. There she quickly finished brushing her teeth, and then came back downstairs to properly address her girlfriend.

"I was saying that you need your morning coffee, Sunshine. You're always terribly grumpy in the mornings without it," Fang said with an amused smirk, as she came up behind Lighting and lovingly wrapped her long arms around her girlfriend's waist, and lightly rested her chin on Lightning's shoulder.

"I'm not grumpy in the mornings without my _fuffy_," Lightning grumbled back...grumpily.

Fang just allowed an amused chuckle to escape her lips, before she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Lightning's cheek. Lightning genially accepted the kiss this time, as it was minus any stray bits of toothpaste.

"Come along now, my _Funshine_. Let's go make you that coffee, so we can get on with our day. Got lots to do today!" Fang said with gusto, as she slid her hand down Lightning's arm and lightly entwined their fingers, before gently tugging her girlfriend towards the coffee maker.

Lightning rolled her eyes once, but allowed herself to be tugged along willingly to the coffee machine.

Fang _was_ right after all. She really _did_ need the coffee boost in the early mornings to get her going, and Fang really was an amazing girlfriend to put up with her grumpy moods until she did.

Lightning allowed a soft smile to cross her lips as she sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter, and watched Fang get the machine started, and then reach into the cupboard near her head to grab a coffee cup.

Lightning really did have the absolute best girlfriend in the world, and she wouldn't trade this feeling of comfort and completeness Fang brought out in her for the world.

_Not for the world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time Fang and Lightning 'get on the road'.<strong>_

Look forward to it, and please review! Your reviews inspire me to keep creating as many _Precious Moments_ for you guys as I can! =D_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** - I apologize if you guys are getting this chapter alert a second time. I got a couple messages saying that while the first alert was received, the chapter itself was missing. FFnet ate my newest chapter ;_;

So to hopefully remedy this error, I'm re-posting the chapter. Sorry again, and I hope it works this time so you guys can read, and hopefully enjoy this latest _Precious Moment_ ^^

* * *

><p>"Okay Fang, here are the car keys...can I trust you to get us to Serah and Snow's home in one piece?" Lightning asked her girlfriend, as she stood with one hand on her hip, and the other holding out the keys to Fang.<p>

Fang just smirked at her girlfriend, as she reached forward and lightly snatched the keys from Lightning's hand.

"Piece of cake, Sunshine. I've got this driving thing down pat. The few lessons you've given me have shown me more than enough of what I need to know," Fang replied as she tossed the keys into the air, caught them, and headed outside towards their parked car.

Lightning let out a soft, resigned sigh as she followed after her girlfriend.

"You mean the few lessons you would _let_ me give you, before you _insisted_ that you didn't need anymore," Lightning mumbled under her breath, as she slipped into the passenger side seat.

"Details, details," Fang replied with a cheery grin as she slipped into the driver's seat, inserted the key into the ignition, and started up the car.

Lightning quickly buckled herself in tightly, and sent up a silent prayer to Etro that she'd live to see her sister.

**~o~o~o~**

"They're here, they're here!" Serah Farron cried out, as she rushed from the window of her small house she'd been watching the road outside from, and quickly made her way over to the front door. As she opened the door to let in her big sister and her girlfriend, the first thing she noticed was the frozen expression on Lightning's face.

Serah let out a small chuckle as she reached forward, looped her arm through Lightning's, and gently led her inside the house.

"You let Fang drive again, didn't you?" Serah asked with a light laugh, as Fang followed them in through the front door with her usual cocky swagger.

Lightning nodded once woodenly, as she was gently eased down onto the living room couch by her sister.

"Oh come on now, babes. It wasn't _that_ bad. We made it here in one piece, didn't we?" Fang commented with a bright grin, as she came and sat along the back of the couch behind her girlfriend.

Lightning's face finally showed signs of life, as she turned around and **glared** at her girlfriend.

"_Barely_," Lightning replied before she turned back around with a loud _huff_, then slowly took in and released a deep cleansing breath.

"Anyways, where are the reasons I braved Fang's driving to come all the way out to see you guys?" Lightning asked her little sister with a small smile.

"Right here!" a deep, cheerful male voice called out, as Snow stepped out of the kitchen with two small bundles in his arms.

"Ah, there are my two favourite munchkins!" Fang exclaimed with a bright grin, as she sat up from the couch and made her way over to Snow with her arms held wide open.

A rare, bright smile also came to Lightning's face as she too rose from the couch, and made her way over to where Snow held her one-year-old, twin niece and nephew.

"Aww, come here to Aunty Fang, lil Tidus," Fang cooed as she took the small blond-haired boy from Snow's arms, and cuddled him close against her chest. Tidus made soft, happy cooing sounds as he gently patted his tiny hands along his aunty's face.

Lightning smiled at her nephew and girlfriend as they played together, before she reached forward and took her strawberry-haired niece into her arms.

"Hello there my little darling, Aeris. How's my sweet niece doing today?" Lightning asked in a soft, gentle voice as she lightly nuzzled noses with her niece, who's brilliant-blue eyes lit up like diamonds as she slid her small arms around Lightning's neck in a tight hug.

Serah stood back with her husband standing by her side, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she watched with a happy smile, her children being loved and adored by their aunts. Serah then wondered to herself if one day soon, Lightning and Fang would finally decide to have children of their own. With the modern technology mixed in with the powerful magics available, two females having a child together was not only possible, but had been a viable method of conception for a little while now.

Serah hoped that one day her sister and Fang would decide to have children. They were complete naturals with her own children.

_And after all...Tidus and Aeris would need playmates someday soon.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who read, and especially those who reviewed my last <em>Precious Moment<em>. It is greatly appreciated, and I hope you all enjoyed this one, and will please review and let me know what you all thought of it =3

See ya next, _Precious Moment_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** - This is a special _Precious Moments_ as it combines the requests of **FalconTytus** to have a make-up/break-up kind of scene, and **nomask** to have Lightning being jealous. Hope you all enjoy what I came up with! ^.^

* * *

><p>Fang frowned deeply as she stood before her girlfriend who was sitting on the living room couch, with her arms crossed tightly before her chest, and a stone-cold expression on her face.<p>

"Come on, Light baby...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen," Fang practically begged her silently-fuming girlfriend. When it was becoming painfully obvious to Fang that Light may very well plan to ignore her for the rest of the night, she decided that drastic measures were needed. So she slowly knelt down on her knees before her girlfriend, and reached forward to lightly stroke her long fingers along the soft skin of Lightning's leg.

Lightning's body made a very slight _twitch_, but otherwise she continued to act as if Fang wasn't even there.

Fang decided it was time to move her beg-for-forgiveness actions into overdrive. She leaned forward and softly pressed her full lips against Lightning's smooth leg, and began placing light, moist kisses against Lightning's skin.

A small breath of air seemed to hitch in Lightning's throat, but Fang wasn't sure as her girlfriend had her face turned away from her, and the sound could have just been her hopeful imagination. But Fang decided to continue on with her plan to slowly seduce her girlfriend into forgiving her, and so she leaned forward again and began to lightly flick her tongue along Lightning's exposed knees.

Fang _definitely_ heard a sound this time.

And the fact that she was most certainly affecting Lightning was confirmed when a hand took hold of her thick, dark locks and Fang found her head and eyes forced upwards to stare into the smoldering cerulean gaze of her girlfriend.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Fang?"

Fang allowed a small grin to pull up the corners of her lips as she replied, "begging for forgiveness?"

Lightning let out a small snort before she let go of Fang's hair, and leaned back against the couch.

"And you think trying to seduce me into accepting you back into my good graces is going to work?"

Fang looked down at the ground for a few seconds, with an expression that Lightning found herself hard-pressed not to compare to a chastised puppy.

"Umm...yes?" Fang answered as she turned her emerald-eyed gaze back up to her girlfriend, and Lightning found her breath catching at the utterly contrite, forlorn look in her girlfriend's eyes.

Lightning let out a deep sigh as she leaned down, and tenderly cupped Fang's face in her hands. Fang's eyes widened in surprise, and she settled her gaze on Lightning's lips as her girlfriend began speaking to her.

"I _know_ you didn't mean to flirt with that waitress at the restaurant, Fang. You sometimes just can't help that naturally cocky, confident, swaggering side of yourself...it _is_ after all part of what attracted me to you in the first place."

Fang didn't say a word as she listened to her girlfriend talk, and she continued to remain silent as Lightning began to gently stroke her thumbs down the sides of her face. Fang found herself leaning into Lightning's touch, as she continued speaking.

"But my biggest attraction to you was your heart. You would literally _die_ for the ones you cared for, Fang. Or bring down the very _sky_ for them. It was that kind of deep caring and loyalty that made me fall in love with you. And even though sometimes I _do_ get a bit...jealous...when you naturally exude that charm of yours that have women...and men...practically throwing themselves at your feet...I _do_ also know that they can all _look_...but they will never _have_ you. Because you gave me your heart a very long time ago, and I _swore_ to always keep it safe, protected...and loved," Lightning finished as she leaned down and captured Fang's lips in a long tender kiss; tasting the slight salty flavour of tears as Fang kissed her back for all she was worth.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed~<em>

_Please review =3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note **- We finally move into 'M-rated' with this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy ;3

* * *

><p>"Let's have a baby!" Fang suddenly exclaimed, as she rolled over from her side of the bed to face her girlfriend.<p>

Lightning stopped reading the Guardian Corps training manual she was looking over, as she was now the new Lieutenant of the reformed Corps, and had to stay on top of her game with all the codes, rules, and regulations. She slowly closed the book, reached up to remove the reading glasses that Fang thought made her look 'librarian-sexy', and turned to face her girlfriend.

"You want us to do _what_ now?"

"Have a baby, Sunshine! Think about it! We'll be _awesome_ parents," Fang continued, as she leaned forward and began kissing along the exposed part of Lightning's stomach. Lightning's stomach muscles contracted at the feel of Fang's lips and tongue tasting and licking along her skin, and a small shiver ran through her body.

Fang let a smirk play across her lips as she felt the telltale shiver of desire flow through her girlfriend's body, as she moved her body so that she was straddling Lightning's waist.

Lightning looked up into Fang's sparkling emerald-green eyes, and said in a deadpan voice, "you _do_ realize that we can't actually 'make' a baby...like _this_." And here Lightning raised her eyebrow at their current...joined position...which Fang just gave her a wolfish grin in reply.

"Well I know _that_, Sunshine. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun _trying_," Fang replied as she dove down and claimed Lightning's lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss.

Lightning's mouth opened in a breathless gasp, allowing Fang to slip her tongue into the warm recesses of her girlfriend's mouth, causing soft moans of pleasure to fill the air around them. Fang then slowly slipped her hand down, so that she was gently fondling the slightly-heaving peaks that were now straining up through Lightning's sleep tank top. She then began peppering soft kisses down Lightning's neck, while flicking her tongue over every available inch of delectable skin laid bare before her hungry mouth.

Lightning moaned softly as she raised her hands and grabbed hold of Fang's ass, and with a slightly-rough motion began kneading the round mounds in her hands.

Fang sat up with a loud gasp as her girlfriend continued to fondle and grope her, before she suddenly found herself being flipped so that Lightning now sat straddled on her hips.

"So, you want us to make a baby, hmm?" Lightning murmured, as she reached down to tug Fang's top off her body, and then leaned down to suck a tasty nipple in between her teeth. Fang let out a long, breathless moan as she began gyrating her hips beneath Lightning's. Lightning paused in her licking and sucking of Fang's breast, as the feel of her girlfriend grinding and moving beneath her distracted her.

Which was _exactly_ what Fang wanted as she bucked upward suddenly, dislodging Lightning, and quickly flipped her girlfriend over, so that she was once again straddling Lightning's waist.

Lightning let out a small laugh, as she gazed up at her girlfriend with pure adoration shining in her eyes.

"You just can't resist being on top, can you?" Lightning said with a light, teasing grin.

"Oh, I don't mind being under you, darling. But remember we're 'making a baby' tonight, so let me be the one to love..." here Fang leaned down, removed Lightning's top, and began lavishing attention on her exposed nipples. "Worship..." Fang then reached down and pulled down her girlfriend's sleep-shorts, exposing the already-glistening thatch of pink hair. "And adore you," Fang finished as she made her way down Lightning's body, kissing, sucking, and licking every bit of exposed skin she could, as she made her way down toward her ultimate goal. Lightning writhed under Fang's sensual kisses and touch, and gripped her hands into Fang's wild locks, as her girlfriend finally reached her target.

Fang slid her hands down under Lightning's ass and gripped the soft-yet-firm mounds, as she leaned down and smelled the delectable scent of her woman wet with desire for her.

Fang let a feral grin cross her lips right before she dove down, and flicked her tongue into Lightning's slick warmth.

Lightning's body stiffened and a long moan escaped her lips, as she began gyrating her hips in time to the flicks and licks of Fang's tongue against her soaked center.

Fang made a meal out of the delicious entree being so willingly offered to her as she licked, swirled, and used her tongue to poke deep into her girlfriend's heated wetness.

Lightning could feel her body begin to quake lightly, and she knew that she was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Fang decided it was time to fling her girlfriend into the waiting arms of ecstasy, so she raised one of her hands and slipped two of her fingers into Lightning's dripping, wet hole.

Lightning couldn't help the loud cry that ripped from her throat, as Fang continued licking and sucking with her tongue, while thrusting in and out...in and out...in...and...out with her fingers.

Lightning couldn't see anything anymore. Her whole world now only consisted of _intense_ pleasure, as Fang brought her higher and higher to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

And then it happened.

Pleasure _exploded_ behind Lightning's eyes, as the orgasm that Fang had been crafting within her _ripped_ through her body with the speed and power of a runaway freight train. Lightning could do nothing more than to reach out blindly for a certain, familiar touch which she instantly received when Fang grabbed hold of her hand, and held it tightly in her own.

And finally..._finally_...Lightning could see and breath again. The orgasmic pleasure that had flowed through her slowly began to ebb, leaving her shivering slightly as Fang crawled back up her body, and gathered her tenderly into her arms.

Lightning made a weak attempt to move so that she could try to reciprocate the intense pleasure Fang had just given her, but Fang made a gentle _shh shh_ sound and continued to hold her.

"S'okay, love. Tonight was just for you, and also for me to _symbolically_ give to you what only science and magic will truly be able to do," Fang said softly as she pressed her lips against her girlfriend's sweat-dampened brow.

Lightning nodded weakly before she reached up with her hand, gently cupped Fang's face, and pulled her love down to join their lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

Fang let out a soft, content sigh as Lightning moved back a bit to be able to snuggle down into her arms, and Fang reached down to pull the rumpled sheets over their bodies. She then reached out and turned off the bedside lamp, sending their bedroom into darkness. They both then moved as close to each other as possible, and allowed the peaceful quiet of the world around them to gently lull them to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ =3<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning opened the front door to the home she shared with her girlfriend, and came face-to-face with her dark-haired lover. She paused briefly in the doorway, as she watched her girlfriend grinning brightly at her.

"Fang...is everything...alright?" Lightning asked cautiously, as she slowly put her car keys down on the table beside the door.

Fang just continued to grin at Lightning, as she nodded her head once that everything was A-okay.

Lightning continued to watch her girlfriend, who continued to look back at her with that ridiculous grin still on her face.

"Right. Okay, I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat. You can join me when you're feeling...normal," Lightning said with a slightly exasperated sigh, as she started to take a step forward to walk passed her strangely-acting girlfriend.

"Uh uh, Sunshine. You can't move yet," Fang finally said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lightning paused in her step, and raised her eyebrow as she slowly assessed her girlfriend.

"And exactly _why_ can't I move yet?" Lightning asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, and leveled a hard stare at her girlfriend.

Fang's grin got impossibly wider, and she stepped forward until she was completely invading her girlfriend's personal space, so much so that her breasts brushed up against Lightning's folded arms.

Lightning fought against the small shiver that ran through her body at Fang's touch and proximity.

"Well because, Sunshine..." and here Fang leaned down to lightly brush her lips across Lightning's ear, which she then slowly began nibbling on. Lightning let out a soft gasp as she slowly unfolded her arms, and unconsciously leaned her body against Fang's.

"Because...what?" Lightning asked softly, as her eyelids slid closed and she leaned further against Fang's body, as her girlfriend moved down her neck nibbling lightly on all the delectable skin available to her.

"Because...you have to give me a kiss beneath this mistletoe first," Fang finally replied, as the smirk on her lips pressed against Lightning's neck.

Lightning's eyes immediately shot open and upwards, and she saw that there _was_ indeed a sprig of mistletoe cleverly attached to the top of the doorway.

_Well...two can play at **this** game,_ Lightning thought to herself with a small smirk.

Fang let out a surprised _squeak_ as she suddenly found herself being spun around, and pressed up hard against the closed front door, with her girlfriend's leg pressed in tightly between hers.

"A kiss before I can move, hm? Well, let's see how much kissing you need before I allow _you_ to move," Lightning replied with a wicked grin, before she pressed forward and claimed her girlfriend's lips with a low moan.

Fang let a low growl escape her throat, as she threaded her fingers into Lightning's long, pale locks and kissed her girlfriend back for all she was worth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas<strong> to all and to all I hope you enjoyed this lil Lightning/Fang treat! =D  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** - In this universe with Fang and Lightning, I imagine that they are able to retain some of their l'Cie powers. Not the really great powerful ones, but small simple ones that could aid them whenever they really needed them =3

* * *

><p>"FANG!" Lightning screamed in horror, as she watched the love of her life get backhanded by the flat of the blade held by a Kaiser Behemoth. A rage-filled scream erupted from her throat and she pulled out the <em>Lionheart<em> version of her gunblade, which allowed her to stagger the Behemoth almost instantly before she slashed it to pieces. Once the great beast was down, Lightning quickly sheathed her weapon and ran over to Fang's unmoving body.

"You idiot..." Lightning whispered softly, as she tenderly placed Fang's head on her lap. She then closed her eyes, and softly whispered the spell to cure her girlfriend. Within seconds Fang's eyes slowly opened, and she took in a deep gasping breath. As Lightning tenderly smoothed down the sweat-matted locks on her girlfriend's forehead, Fang looked up at her with a tired, crooked grin.

"Hey there...Sunshine...guess I bobbed...when I shoulda weaved," Fang said haltingly.

Lightning dipped her head forward, and buried her face in her girlfriend's thick hair, and just held her tightly without saying a word for a few seconds. And when she finally spoke, her voice was thick with tears she was trying desperately not to shed.

"And I told _you_ that I can handle these late night patrols by myself. I don't want...I can't have you...dammit Fang! You could have been killed!" Lightning cried out, as all the distress she was feeling came pouring out in her words.

"And _you_ woulda been killed if I hadn't jumped in and taken that blow for ya," Fang replied in a quiet, serious voice. She then slowly struggled up with Lightning's help into a sitting position, and raised slightly-shaking hands to gently cup Lightning's tear-streaked face.

Lightning tried to pull away but Fang held her face tightly in her hands, and lightly stroked away her girlfriend's tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"I can take a hit far better than you can love, and you _know_ that's true. Just like it's also true that you're a _way_ better healer than I'll ever be, so I knew that if the hit damaged me more than I anticipated you'd fix me right up," Fang replied with her slightly-crooked grin back in place.

Lightning sniffed lightly, and closed her eyes as she took in and slowly released a deep breath. She then reopened her eyes which were blazing with an inner fire, and spoke in a firm voice, "well, don't you _dare_ go playing those kinds of heroics with me again, Fang. I couldn't stand it...I couldn't take it...I _can't_ lose you again. I thought I lost you once forever when you were crystallized for the second time. I just...I can't..._please_ don't leave me again" Lightning finished in a soft, half-broken voice.

Fang, being completely unable to hear the love of her life in so much emotional distress and pain, and knowing that she was mostly to blame for it, quickly gathered Lightning into her arms and began placing loving, tender kisses all over her girlfriend's face.

Fang whispered over and over again how much she loved Lightning, and that she was _so_ sorry for hurting her by sadly leaving her that first time, when they had to save Cocoon. And then she promised _fiercely_ that if it was within her power, she would never _ever_ leave Lightning like that again. She would be more careful in their patrols...and she _would_ continue to join Lightning on her patrols...because like Lightning, Fang herself simply _could not_ handle the thought of losing her girlfriend.

Lightning nodded once against Fang's chest, where her lover had pillowed her face while gently stroking her fingers through the light, pink locks at the base of her neck. Fang then lightly kissed her temple, before she leaned back and gave Lightning a small grin.

Lightning surreptitiously wiped away the few stray tears still in her eyes, and then gave Fang a small smile in return.

_They would both be okay. As long as they continued to love each other as strongly as they did, and continue to look out for and watch each others backs, then there wasn't a force in this world that could ever tear them apart again._

_They'd both tear down the sky first, before they ever let that happen._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Just want to send out a quick word of thanks for the review from anonymous reviewer 'Kiwi' as I can't send you a personal review reply ^^

And I hope you all enjoyed this _Precious Moment_. Please review and let me know what you all thought of it~ =3


	8. Chapter 8

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" the female OB/GYN of the New Bodhum Obstetrician Center said with a bright smile.

Lightning sat in her chair facing the doctor's desk, and blinked once as she replied with a slow "what" to the doctor's statement.

"Alright we did it, Sunshine! All that newfangled, new-aged technology you Cocoon people have, plus some good 'ol fashioned Pulsian magic really worked! We're gonna have a kid together!" Fang exclaimed happily, as she reached over and grasped one of Lightning's hands in hers.

"_Kids_, actually," the doctor interjected with a small grin. "You're going to be having twins. Would you like me to tell you their genders; whether they will be a girl and a girl, a boy and a girl, or a boy and a boy?" the doctor asked kindly.

Fang quickly shook her head 'no'.

"No thanks, Doc. We'd like to discover our kid's genders on the day they're born. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Fang asked the still-silent Lightning.

Lightning could only nod her head 'yes' once, as the news that she and Fang had _finally_ accomplished what they'd been working so hard towards for the last three months. They were finally going to have a baby.

_Babies,_ Lightning mentally corrected herself as she reached down with her free hand, and gently ran her it across her still-flat stomach with a wondering expression on her face.

Fang looked at the love of her life, gently connecting with the two new lives that were already slowly growing in her tummy, and smiled softly at her. She then reached forward and gently placed her hand over the hand Light still had on her stomach.

"Come on, love. Let's go tell the rest of our family the good news," Fang said with a soft smile.

Lightning finally looked over at the woman who had so completely captured her heart, and who had given her the gift of expanding their family with these two new lives, and smiled back at her.

"Yeah...let's do that."

**~o~o~o~**

"Yippie!"

"Hooray!"

"Congrats, you two!"

"Wow, awesome!"

"About damn time," Sazh's voice ended the litany of happy cheers and exclamations that rang out after Fang informed her family of the good news of the new additions soon to be born.

Serah and Vanille went up to Lightning and continued to exclaim and _ooo_ and _ahhh_ over Lightning's stomach, while Hope and Snow walked up to Fang to congratulate her again. Sazh got a light ribbing in his side once he approached Fang for his "about time" comment, which made him grouse and groan about his ribs being too old for such abuse. All this did was make everyone else around him laugh, as they all basked in the glow of the knowledge that they were going to be adding to their family soon.

"Twins! You guys are gonna have twins as well!" Vanille exclaimed as she reached over and grabbed Fang's hands, squeezing them lightly as her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh Sis, that's wonderful news! That means that _both_ Tidus and Aeris with have built-in playmates," Serah exclaimed happily, as she gently took her sister's hands into her own.

Lightning nodded shyly at the exuberant, happy attention being directed towards her and Fang. She loved her family dearly, but she was still unused to being the center of attention, no matter how many years she'd known them all.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's have a party!" Vanille suddenly cried out, as she threw her fist into the air and gave it a little energetic pump.

"Yeah, let's!" Serah excitedly agreed as she turned to look at Snow, who gave her his trademark grin and wink in agreement.

"I agree, let's have a party. Snow and I will go get the refreshments," Hope piped up, his eyes sparkling with happy excitement for the woman he had considered a big sister from practically the moment he'd met her.

"Serah and I will start baking a cake then! Sazh, your job is to babysit all the kids in the next room, while the rest of us get this party started!" Vanille exclaimed in her most authoritative tone as she stood with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing directly at Sazh.

Sazh rolled his eyes but gave Vanille a grin as he saluted her lightly, before going into the living room of Fang and Lightning's home to make sure that Dajh, Tidus, and Aeris were all still quietly napping.

Lightning's mouth had opened and closed several times during the whirlwind of activity that had suddenly erupted around her, but she didn't know where or _how_ to get in an objection to the impromptu party.

Lightning heard a soft, amused chuckle right behind her ear and she allowed her body to ease back against Fang's, as her girlfriend lovingly wrapped her arms around her waist and gently began stroking her stomach.

"It's really happening isn't it, Fang?" Lightning asked softly with a small note of wonder in her voice, as she watched her small family all busy themselves with their assigned tasks, leaving her and Fang a little quiet time alone together.

Fang leaned down and gently began placing soft, light kisses along her girlfriend's neck and behind her ears, causing Lightning to shiver lightly in her arms.

"Yes baby, it's really happening. We did it..._together_...as we always accomplish anything we do," Fang murmured softly in reply, as she began gently swaying their bodies side to side.

Lightning hummed softly in agreement as her eyes closed, and she allowed her body to melt further back into Fang's embrace.

"I love you...and our soon-to-be-born children," Fang whispered into Lightning's ear, as she continued to gently sway her love and soon-to-be mother of her children in her arms.

Lightning's breath caught in her throat, as she fought back the emotion that always welled up when Fang spoke those three special words to her.

"I love you too, Fang. As I will also love our children...with all my heart and soul."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed~ <em>

_Next the 'joys' of motherhood ;3  
><em>

_Please review ^.^_


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you take Claire Farron to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the middle-aged minister intoned deeply, as he stood before the two young women he had the honour of marrying this day.

"'Till death do us part...and beyond," Fang answered softly as she gazed down deeply into Lightning's shining, cerulean eyes. Lightning's breath caught in her throat, tears glistening brightly in her eyes as she held on tightly to Fang's warm hands.

"Then I have the great honour and pleasure to announce you as wife...and wife," the minister said with a twinkle in his eye. "You may now kiss your bride," he finished softly, and Fang looked down at her _wife_ and gave her a tender smile that started on her lips, and made its way all the way up to her sparkling, emerald-green eyes. She then leaned down and captured Lightning's lips in a kiss that had everyone else in the small newly-built chapel cheering, hooting, and hollering.

Lightning slowly pulled back from the kiss, feeling breathless and more happy and alive than she could ever remember feeling...except for perhaps the very moment Fang had proposed to her.

~o~o~o~

_It had been just three short months after the doctor had given them the wonderful news that she was now pregnant with twins. Fang had led her out to the site of the majestic, crystallized Cocoon sphere where her lover had a blanket spread out waiting for them under the stars. A bottle of champagne was cooling in a chill, silver container of ice and there were two small globes filled with small dashing lights. Lightning quickly realized that they were Pulsian fireflies, with their glow bright enough to bathe the small area they were in with a soft, delicate light._

_Lightning didn't think the scene could get any more romantic, until Fang slowly got down on one knee before her. Lightning's quick mind had already figured out what Fang was in the act of doing, but her heart had short-circuited the signal from her brain, and so Lightning could only watch in quiet wonder as Fang reached deep into her sari, and pulled out a gorgeous velvet box._

_Lightning's breathing caught and slowed as Fang slowly lifted the lid of the box, to reveal emerald and sapphire-blue gems nestled together inside a small ring of diamonds. Her breath began coming out in short puffs as Fang with great care, gently removed the ring from the box and then placed the box down on the ground beside her. She'd then looked straight up at her girlfriend with her heart shining in her eyes, and the glow from Cocoon's crystalline sphere bathing her face in a shimmering glow of beauty and light.  
><em>

_Fang then slowly reached forward, tenderly claimed Lightning's hand with her own, and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. Then in a voice grown husky with emotion, Fang softly spoke. _

_"Claire Farron...will you please accept this ring...and the heart of the woman who offers it to you...and do me the greatest honour in the world...of becoming my wife."  
><em>

_Lightning's breathing slowed until no breath at all passed through her lips, and her whole world narrowed down to the single stunning vision of the beautiful woman kneeling before her, willingly offering her whole heart and soul to her and asking for her hand...and heart...in marriage.  
><em>

_Fang only had a moment to wonder if Lightning would accept her heartfelt request, before she felt Lightning's body drop down and press against hers, and then Lightning's hot mouth was claiming hers as the words "yes, yes I will marry you" passed through her lips.  
><em>

_Fang eagerly and hungrily accepted all that Lightning offered her, as she gently laid her new fiancée down on the blanket, being careful not to disturb the cooling wine and the fireflies..and made love to her for the rest of the night under the stars.  
><em>

~o~o~o~

Lightning slowly blinked her eyes open as Fang slowly pulled back from their kiss, and Lightning couldn't help the dazzling smile that lit up her face and caused an answering smile to spread across her new wife's face.

_Wife_...Lightning tasted the word with her heart and her mind, and loved the way it sent light shivers up and down her body. She then looked down at her now six-month-pregnant stomach, and gently ran her hand across it. She immediately felt Fang's warm hand cover hers, and she looked back up into sparkling, happy jade-coloured eyes.

Fang then leaned down and gave her wife a soft, nibbling kiss before she leaned back up to her full height, and let out a loud whooping shout. She then turned herself and Lightning towards the small crowd of cheering family and friends, and soaked up the amazing feeling of the moment she was living in.

_Sometimes one didn't need to tear down the sky to achieve their goals and dreams...sometimes all you needed to do was hold out your hand to the Angel holding her hand back out to you...and let her raise you up into the sky with her._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review~ =3<em>


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey hey, sweetheart," Fang said softly and soothingly, as she tenderly wiped a bit of sweat from her wife's overheated forehead.

Lightning managed to mumble something incoherently, before she nodded back off into an uneasy sleep.

Fang let out a soft, worried sigh as she sat on the edge of their bed and looked down at her sick wife.

It had been three months since their wonderful wedding, and it had been a whirlwind of activity since then, as they prepared to welcome their children into the world. They'd set up the babies room using a bright, cheerful yellow paint for the walls which had been suggested by Vanille. As they all wouldn't discover the children's genders until they were born, Vanille had stated that yellow would be _perfect_ as it was neither a 'boy or girl' colour, and was bright and cheery as sunshine or a sunflower. The birth of Fang and Lightning's children was truly going to be a 'family affair'. Everyone was pitching in and doing their own little things to get things ready for the birth of the twins.

Hope had tapped into a usually hidden artistic side of himself, and with Vanille's assistance they had painted cute little pictures on the cheery yellow walls. Brightly coloured fishes swimming around; a cuddly teddy bear sliding down a rainbow; twinkling stars surrounding a little moon with a happy smiling face, which was courtesy of Vanille who claimed that the 'man in the moon' was a jolly old man who enjoyed looking down at adorable little babies in their crib. And said crib had been built by both Sazh and Snow. It was a nicely-built piece of wooden, mahogany craftsmanship that Fang had been especially impressed to see when the guys had presented it to her and Lightning.

And finally Serah had contributed a beautifully woven baby blanket that tucked perfectly into the crib, and that would keep the two bundles of joy happily snug together.

Lightning and Fang had been touched beyond measure by all that their family had done for them and their soon-to-be-born babies, and they had looked forward with even more excitement and joy to welcoming their children into the world.

But then during the final term of Light's pregnancy during the ninth month, she had suddenly come down with a very bad cold. A cold that had quickly transformed into pneumonia. It had been very swift how it all happened, and no one was certain how Lightning had even first caught the bug. But their doctor suggested that a combination of Lightning having to provide bodily nutrients for herself and her unborn children, and the very strangeness of the Pulsian world which was teeming with undocumented pathogens and creatures, had helped the bug to wreak havoc on Lightning's immune system.

Right now Lightning lay in her and Fang's bed, breathing shallowly and coughing violently every few minutes, while Fang kept wiping away the sweat that continually formed on her wife's brow.

Fang was absolutely _terrified_ for Lightning and the children.

She had tried without success to convince Lightning to let her take her to the hospital, but her wife was _incredibly_ stubborn when she was ready, and had _insisted_ that it was only a passing cold and that she would be better in the morning.

But she _hadn't_ gotten better, and in fact had collapsed into Fang's arms the next morning, which had scared the dark-haired woman more than anything else before in her entire life.

Serah and Vanille had then threatened to bodily bring Lightning to the hospital themselves. Lightning had finally conceded that perhaps she _did_ have something more serious than a bad cold, but had then quietly requested to be able to spend one more night at home. She just..._really_ hated hospitals...people who went to the hospital when they were really sick...didn't usually come back home.

Her mother had never come back home, and her father had soon followed after her mother...and left her and Serah all alone in the world to fend for themselves.

Lightning absolutely _refused_ to _ever_ do that to her children...but she realized after she had collapsed into Fang's arms, that her fear of hospitals was putting the very children she wanted to protect in danger. So she had decided to let Fang check her into the hospital first thing in the morning, after she'd had one final night to spend with her wife together in their home.

Unfortunately for her, she had taken a turn for the worse sometime during the night, and Fang decided that _right now_ was the time to take her very sick wife to the hospital.

So Fang quickly bundled Lighting up in her arms and raced out to their car, and carefully laid her wife down on the backseat. She then ran back into the house for a couple of minutes to quickly call Serah, and tell her she was taking her sister to the hospital. Serah immediately said she would call the rest of their family, and they'd all meet her at the hospital as soon as possible.

Fang then quickly ran back out to the car, slid into the driver's seat, and then driving as if she had the most precious cargo in the world...which she did...Fang made her way to the hospital as quickly as possible.

~o~o~o~

It had been twelve long, excruciating hours of waiting and Fang was about to rip her hair out in fear and worry for her wife and children.

Once she'd pulled up to the hospital and began climbing out of the car to take her wife out of the backseat, Lightning had suddenly began screaming like someone was ripping into her stomach with a hot, jagged blade. Fang had frozen in terror before she swiftly removed Lighting from the backseat of the car, and realized with growing panic that Lightning's clothes and the backseat of the car were soaked.

Fang had quickly realized that Lightning's water had broken, and she quickly rushed her wife through the emergency room entrance. A small team of nurses and a doctor had then swooped in, and quickly and efficiently whisked Lightning away...to try and save her and the babies.

It had been an intense few hours as Fang was forced to stay in the waiting room, as the sounds of Lightning's screaming had echoed chillingly down the hall. The hospital was still fairly new and nowhere near as big as the ones that had once been on Cocoon, so when someone was in mortal pain here most everyone could hear it.

The only thing that was helping to keep Fang's sanity intact was the gentle, reassuring squeeze of Vanille's hand in hers, while Serah gently held her other hand as they all sat in the hard, uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Snow was pacing worriedly back and forth across the waiting room floor, while Hope and Sazh leaned quietly against a wall, staring at the waiting room doors as they all waited tensely for news from the doctor on Lightning and the twin's condition.

Fang had already paced the entire length of the waiting room floor more times than she'd want to count, and had only sunk down into the hard plastic chairs when Vanille and Serah had each taken a hand into theirs, and gently tugged her down to sit. And there she'd been sitting for the last hour, as her overly-tired and anxious mind continued to race. She mentally began praying to Etro to _not_ take away the sources of the greatest happiness she'd known in this life, and to let her wife and children make it through the night safely.

Finally the door to the waiting room swung slowly open, and Fang immediately jumped to her feet, not even registering that Vanille and Serah still had a firm hold of her hands. All of her attention was focused _completely_ on the doctor who had just stepped into the room.

"Fang?" the middle-aged, male doctor asked quietly to those in the room, and Fang slowly stepped forward. Serah and Vanille finally slowly let go of Fang's hands, but stayed close behind her as they all waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

He cleared his throat slightly before he looked down at a clipboard filled with important notes and information he held in his hand.

"There's something I have to tell you...about your wife...and children."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> - So, I received this 'flame' because it most certainly was _not_ a review -

_(NORA - _

_sorry but... are you serious?_

_Lightning AND Fang are so OUT OF CHARACTER, it hurts._

_Please. Put a little more thought into their behavior before you write such a ... thing. Really. I don't mind fluff, but - it is TOO MUCH, even in only this chapter._

_Do you really think, that this is realistic? Or do you just do your audience a favor and don't spend enough time THINKING instead?)_

And I had two reactions to it. The first was laughter that someone could be such a coward to hide behind an anonymous review to try to flame my work.

And the second reaction was a touch of sadness. Not because of what the coward flamer said, because all of that negative hate they were spewing is absolute nonsense. I take an _incredible_ amount of pride and joy in my work, and I take _exceptional_ care when I'm writing a character to craft that character to be as canon in personality as possible.

No, what made me a touch sad was that this person's idea of 'in-character Lightning and Fang' is obviously Lightning going around and punching anything and anyone who gets even a little in her face, and Fang swaggering around everywhere she goes flirting with anything that moves. **Those** are _not_ in-character Lightning and Fang. Those are in fact _caricatures_ of our favourite characters. This flamer obviously has absolutely _no_ concept of what it is to truly write. To delve into the characters very psyche and have _them_ write their stories _for_ you. I don't write Lightning and Fang. They write themselves, and I'm simply their scribe who helps craft their words for them.

Also reading everyone else's wonderful _positive_ reviews, was more than enough to show me that this flamer was just being pointlessly cruel and negative. My reply to them is to _not_ read any more of my work if you don't like it that much. Fanfiction is written to entertain and connect with fellow readers and writers. This person is obviously not here to connect with either. You'll be doing everyone here a favour by simply _not_ reading. Simple as that.

And I just want to send out my most heartfelt thanks to the rest of you amazing readers for keeping my confidence up about my writing skills *bows deeply*

So, please review and let me know what you guys all thought of this chapter! ^.^

Lol, I know I know, I left it on a cliffhanger =p

We'll see how things turn out in the next _Precious Moments _^.^


	11. Chapter 11

"There's something I have to tell you about your wife and children," the doctor said softly and Fang felt her whole body tense up, as she waited to hear the fate of her wife and kids.

The doctor looked down at the notes on his clipboard once more, before he looked back up and captured Fang's gaze with his own.

"They're going to be alright, even though it was touch and go for a while there," the doctor continued with a small smile.

Fang's whole body almost sagged with the weight of the relief that hit her body, and the rest of her family behind her erupted into cheers of joy and relief of their own at the news.

"And also," the doctor spoke again, which instantly quieted everyone down as they once again focused all their attention on him. "You are now the proud mother of two beautiful baby girls," the doctor finished, as the small smile on his face blossomed into a wide grin.

This time Fang _did_ sag from the weight of all the good news hitting her at once, and Vanille and Serah quickly grabbed her arms and helped her over to a chair to sit down. Fang only sat on the chair for a few brief quietly-amazed moments, before she sprang back up to her feet and quickly moved back over to the doctor.

"Can I see them now? Can I see my wife and children?" Fang asked anxiously.

The smile on the doctor's face faded as he cleared his throat, and looked back down at the clipboard in his hand.

"You may...but it can only be for a few minutes I'm sorry. As I mentioned before it was touch and go for all of them for a while there. Trying to deliver two babies while the mother is convulsing from a very serious illness is not the ideal way I like to bring new life into the world. We had to work quickly and fight hard to make sure they all made it through the operation...and we very nearly lost the fight a couple times," the doctor said somberly as he continued to look into Fang's eyes, which were shining bright green with pain and shock at the news that she had very nearly lost what she held most dear to her this night.

She promised herself right then and there to never..._ever_...allow any of her family to wait so long to seek medical attention when one of them was sick.

The doctor smiled kindly at Fang before he reached forward and gently patted her arm, as he saw the distress for her family on her face.

"Come along, my dear. I'll let you have those few minutes with your wife and children now. I'm sure they'll be as happy to see...and meet you...as you will be to see them," the doctor said softly, as he began leading Fang out of the room.

Fang spared a quick glance over her shoulder at the rest of her family who all gave her encouraging smiles and waves, before she looked back forward and followed the doctor down the now quiet hospital hallway.

~o~o~o~

She looked so small...and almost fragile...and that wasn't a word that Fang would ever usually think to describe her headstrong and physically-fit wife.

But right now at this moment...Lightning looked...small and fragile, Fang thought to herself in quiet sadness, as she looked at her wife laying in the hospital bed before her.

The was a small breathing mask covering Lightning's nose and mouth, and her usually alert and vibrant brilliant-blue eyes were closed as she pulled in small shallow breaths of air in her sleep. Beside the hospital bed were two small cribs, and Fang could see from where she stood by the hospital room entrance, the two sets of tiny baby feet.

Fang took in a deep breath and swallowed lightly, almost nervously as she made her way slowly into the room, and went over to stand before the two cribs.

Her heart caught in her throat and she had to take in another quick breath to stop the sudden tears that wanted to clog her throat, when she looked down at the two most beautiful, precious angels she'd ever seen in her life.

Her children..._her_ children...were absolutely perfect. And in some distant part of her mind Fang was aware that all new parents probably thought as she did right now...that their newborn children were the most perfect and beautiful beings in the world. But for Fang...in this moment...the two miracles that she'd been able to conceive with her amazing wife...were the most perfect and wonderful creations in the world to her.

Fang let out a soft, wondering breath she reached down slowly, and gently brushed her long fingers through the almost impossibly-soft pink hair on one of babies head. She then moved her hand over to the other crib, and gently ran her fingers through the small shock of soft, dark curls on her other child's head.

A soft mewling sound reached her ears, and the dark-haired baby suddenly scrunched her tiny face up, as she reached out a tiny hand and with almost unerring accuracy, grabbed hold of Fang's finger.

Fang's breath caught and held as her child gently clutched her finger, before a peaceful expression softened her scrunched up expression, and she settled back down into sleep.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," a voice that Fang would know anywhere and anyplace spoke up softly beside her, and Fang turned to look over at the hospital bed where she saw Lightning awake and looking back at her with a soft smile on her face.

"They're as beautiful and amazing as you are," Fang answered with a ghost of her usual crooked grin on her face. She gently removed her finger from her baby's grip, and then moved quietly over to her wife's side. She then lightly sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently took Lightning's hand into her own, and softly ran soft circles across the back of her wife's hand.

Lightning's eyes closed briefly at the tender touch, before they reopened and she gave Fang a small smile.

"Sorry I almost got the three of us in serious trouble health-wise," Lightning said softly, her voice faintly muffled by the breathing mask on her face. "I promise to never..._ever_...take so long to seek medical attention for anything...even a slight cold," Lightning promised solemnly.

Fang continued to lightly brush her thumb across the back of her wife's hand, before she looked at her with her usual crooked grin now showing fully on her face.

"Well, since I'd already promised myself to bring you in myself, even if I had to drag you down here, now we'll be doubly sure to stop any future illnesses for any of us in its tracks," Fang replied smiling softly, before she reached forward and gently lifted the breathing mask from her wife's face.

Lightning's sky-blue eyes opened a bit wider at Fang's action, before her eyelids closed slowly back down, and a soft sigh of contentment and pleasure slipped passed her lips, as Fang gently pressed her lips against her own. They stayed together, connected this way for a few precious moments more, fully reconnecting with each other after coming so close this night to never seeing each other again in this life.

Fang then slowly leaned back, and reached forward to gently lay her palm against the side of Lightning's face, causing her wife to lean into the touch with a soft sigh.

"Get some more rest, sweetheart. I only had a few minutes to be with you, but I'll be back here again later today when it's daylight and visiting hours," Fang said with a soft smile.

Lightning nodded lightly in understanding, as Fang gently placed the breathing mask back down onto her face. She could actually already feel sleep's pull, tugging her back down into it's soft, peaceful darkness.

Lightning knew her body was still very weak after its close call with death...the doctor had already informed her after she'd awoken after giving birth, just how close a call it had all truly been. And he'd gently chided her to not take such risks with her health again. Lightning had nodded and quietly promised the doctor to never let her health get so out of control again. The doctor had smiled at her then, and gently patted her arm like a father who was pleased with his daughter for listening to him.

Fang leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against her wife's forehead, as she watched cerulean-blue eyes gently blink with sleep, before slowly closing as Lightning slowly slipped into a deep healing sleep.

The softly-whispered words of "I love you" filtered into Fang's hearing as she slowly rose from the bed, and she smiled as she whispered the words back to her now deeply-sleeping wife.

"I love you too, Sunshine."

Fang then turned around, and made her way back over to the two cribs and her two children also sleeping peacefully in them. Her heart swelled as she looked down at the two miracles of life before her, and glanced back over to the bed her wife slept in.

_No one in this world and life could be more happy and lucky than I am right now. __I love you, my family. And I will always do everything and **anything** to ensure your safety and happiness,_ Fang thought fiercely to herself, as she opened her eyes and allowed her emerald-eyed gaze to sweep protectively over her sleeping family.

_I will love and protect you all...for all the days of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - I just want to give my deepest, most heartfelt thanks to all who read my last chapter, and to give a special warm thanks to everyone who left a comment or review. You guys really all made me feel truly welcomed to this fandom, and I look forward to writing more for you guys as we all gear up to hopefully see more of our favourite characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2 ^.^

_Please review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter =3  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Lightning lay quietly in her hospital bed, while looking over in the faint darkness of the room towards her sleeping babies in their cribs. A soft smile came to her lips as she watched them take in small breaths of air, their little chests moving slowly up and down.

A sudden noise by the door quickly drew Lightning's attention, and her smile grew when she saw Serah lightly waving at her with a smile of her own.

"Hey Sis," Serah said softly as she came into the room, and sat on the edge of her sister's hospital bed. Lightning looked a lot better to Serah than she had the day before. The doctor had even removed the breathing mask from Lightning's face, saying that she could breath well on her own now.

Serah reached out and gently brushed a strand of silvery-pink hair from her sister's forehead, and gave her a quick grin.

"It's good to see you looking better, Sis. I've been so worried about you ever since you first got sick. And I got so...scared when Fang called to say she was taking you to the hospital. I just...I still remember the last time we had family who had to go to the hospital...and didn't come back," Serah said haltingly, as she tried to swallow around the sudden lump that had formed in her throat.

Lightning reached out and gently placed her hand over her sister's, and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's okay, Serah," Lightning said with a soft, understanding smile. "I know what you mean. It's the same reason why it took me so long to come here after I got sick. I _knew_ better than to let myself get worse without seeking proper medical treatment. But just like you...I was scared to come here," Lightning admitted quietly to her sister, who was the _only_ person in the world besides her wife she would ever admit such fears to.

Serah smiled again as she gently patted the side of Lightning's face, as deep sisterly affection flowed through her.

"Hey, do you want me to bring them over to you, so you can hold them for a few?" Serah asked suddenly in a excited whisper, as she tilted her head over towards the two sleeping babies in their cribs.

Lightning's cerulean-blue eyes lit up a bit, and she nodded her head for Serah to please do so.

Serah immediately rose to her feet, and moved over to the cribs where she first took out the dark-haired, slumbering infant and brought her over to her mother. The small baby began to fuss and fidget in Serah's hold, until she carefully placed her down onto the bed in the crook of Lightning's arms. Then she immediately quieted down, almost as if she _knew_ instantly that she was with her mother.

Lightning's breath caught at the beauty of the child in her arms, but she only had a second more to admire the tiny little nose and impossibly-soft hair on her baby's head, before Serah placed her pink-haired child into her arms.

Time seemed to stop for Lightning then, as she gazed down in quiet wonder at the two miracles of life she'd brought into the world.

"Hello, my little ones," Lightning said in a quiet voice, as she gently ran a finger down the baby-soft cheek of each child. They both wiggled about in her arms a bit at her touch, which caused Serah to giggle and Lightning to smile in light amusement.

"So, have you and Fang decided on names for them yet?" Serah asked curiously as she once again sat on the edge of the bed, and gently played with her two nieces soft baby hair.

"Well, not as yet as we wanted to wait to decide after we knew their genders. But we _did_ have a couple of names in mind if they were girls. Want to hear them?" Lightning asked with a quick grin, and Serah nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Name cliffhanger =p

And now I need your help, dear readers~

I would love to give these two beautiful children of Lightning and Fang, equally beautiful names. So, if you guys have any suggestions for me please let me know in a review or comment, and I'll choose the two names that I think will go well with these two girls =3

And as always thank you for reading and reviewing, and please let me know what you all thought of this chapter =3


	13. A Valentine Interlude

**Author's Note **- I simply _could not_ let the Valentine season pass without a short story for our fave couple~ ^_^

It's a day late, but late is better than never, right ;3

And it takes our fave couple back to a time before they were married and began starting their family; back to the original _Precious Moments_ theme of these short stories. I will pick back up with the 'Family Life' of our fave pair after this chapter, so in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this lil Valentine's Day story~ =3

* * *

><p><strong>~A Valentine Interlude~<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning softly murmured in her sleep, as a feather-light touch slowly began making its way up her leg. Fang continued to softly kiss her way up her girlfriend's leg, even as Lightning twitched slightly in her sleep. A mischievous grin played across the dark-haired woman's lips, as she licked and nibbled her way up her girlfriend's leg, all the way up to the apex of her legs.<p>

A sudden hand tangling in her thick, dark locks stopped Fang in her tracks, and she turned a completely unrepentant grin upward to stare into her girlfriend's face.

"Good morning, Sunshine. I trust you slept well," Fang drawled out slowly as she slunk her way upward, naked as the day she was born to rest her long, lithe body fully over Lightning's.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched upward before a small grin pulled up the corner of her lips, and she tugged a bit on the dark hair she still had her fingers tangled in.

"Why do I have the feeling that you have something planned in that trouble-making mind of yours?" Lightning asked as she none-too-lightly tugged Fang's face close down to hers, so that her lips barely brushed across her dark-haired girlfriend's lips as she spoke.

Fang let out a ragged breath, as she rubbed her long bare legs between Lightning's equally bare legs, causing dampness to slick against her skin.

"Ah well, you know me too well, darling," Fang replied as she moved her lips over the skin of Lightning's face, never quite touching but so close that Lightning could feel the heat of Fang's breath, which caused shivers to work their way through her body.

"Mm hm, and I'm _sure_ that you have some plan cooked up in that brain of yours for this day," Lightning replied with a soft purr, as she leaned up and lightly took one of Fang's ears into her mouth and began to nibble on it.

A shiver ran through Fang's body, and with a low growl she grabbed hold of both of her girlfriend's hands, and placed them firmly by the sides of Lightning's head.

"Oh yeah, I have a plan. You know that I _always_ have a plan...especially when it involves _you_," Fang murmured heatedly, before she dived down and pressed her lips hard against Lightning's.

Lightning let a small sound of pleasure escape her lips, before she wrestled one of her hands free and wrapped it into the dark locks at the back of Fang's head, pulling her girlfriend's lips down harder against hers.

An approving moan slipped passed Fang's lips, as she continued to devour all that her girlfriend's lips offered to her in the form of moans, groans, and gasps. Then reaching out slowly, Fang closed her hand around a small glass jar that she had placed on the bedside table before she had begun nibbling her girlfriend awake.

Lightning let out a surprised gasp as a slick, edible substance slid across her lips. Opening her eyes which had closed while Fang had been kissing her, Lightning looked up to see Fang holding a small jar of liquid chocolate, with a sensual grin spreading across her face. An answering grin spread across Lightning's lips, as she slowly licked at her mouth where Fang had dabbled a bit of the chocolate.

"I see that this plan of yours will involve our sheets getting very..._very_...messy," Lightning said with light, amused twinkle in her cerulean-blue eyes.

Fang's grin became even wider as she leaned in to nibble on Lightning's lips, while using a finger to dip into the jar, and then spread the gooey substance over a _very_ erect nipple on Lightning's chest.

A soft hiss of pleasure escaped Lightning's lips, and a low purr of desire rumbled through Fang's chest at the sound.

"I intend to make this Valentine's Day one that you _never_ forget," Fang answered in that low, sexy voice that always made a small shiver race through Lightning's body.

"Then I'm just going to have to make sure that you are rewarded _well_ for your efforts," Lightning replied back in that sexy voice that always made Fang quake wherever she stood or lay. Then before Fang knew what was happening or could react, Lightning had pulled her back down to capture her lips in a toe-curling kiss, that had Fang almost forgetting about the jar of chocolate she still held clutched tightly in her hand.

_Almost.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you all thought of this lil Valentine treat~ ^.^<em><br>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** - Thank you SO much for everyone who suggested names for the two little angels of Fang and Lightning, and thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my special _Valentine Interlude_ chapter =3

Hope you all enjoy this new chap! ^.^

* * *

><p>"So, how is my family doing?" Fang asked softly as she slipped into Lightning's hospital room, just as Lightning and Serah were about to start discussing baby names.<p>

"Oh Fang, perfect timing! Lightning was just about to tell me the names you both decided on for these two darlings," Serah said excitedly yet quietly, as she watched Fang move over to the other side of Lightning's bed.

Fang leaned over and lightly brushed her full lips across the soft surface of her wife's forehead, before she gazed down at her with a tender smile.

Lightning returned the smile, before she tilted her head down to the babies in her arms, in a silent question to Fang asked if she would like to also hold them. Fang answered the silent question with a widening of her smile, as she nodded and reached down to take her rose-pink haired daughter into her arms.

"Aww, come here now to Mommy, Averia. Let's let your other Mommy and your sister Aurora bond a bit more together," Fang cooed softly to her daughter, who fussed a bit before finally opening sleepy eyes.

"Ahh, and there are those beautiful, sparkling green eyes that she gets from me," Fang said with obvious parental pride coming through clearly in her voice.

Serah giggled a bit as the baby in her sister's arms also slowly opened sleepy eyes, revealing a startlingly-clear set of sky-blue eyes that blinked out at the world.

"And this little one inherited my sister's baby blues," Serah said with a grin as she gently tweaked Aurora's nose, causing the baby to wrinkle it up in apparent displeasure, before she released a loud yawn and closed back her eyes to snuggle back down to sleep in her mother's arms.

Fang chuckled lightly in amusement as she walked around the room a bit, gently swaying Averia in her arms as the baby continued to keep her eyes open and watching Fang, while clutching tightly to a finger Fang had placed into her tiny fingers to grip.

"The doctor says that you can all come home in just a couple more days, and I've got the house all ready and waiting for you all to get there," Fang said with a light grin, as she moved back over to the bed and Lightning's side.

Lightning nodded lightly, as she gently stroked her finger's through Aurora's soft, dark hair.

"I look forward to finally being able to go home with you as well."

**~o~o~o~**

Two days later as promised by the doctor, Fang was finally able to bring her family home.

It was late at night by the time she was able to open the front door of their home, gently easing it forward so as not to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms.

Serah followed right behind her into the house, her arms wrapped lightly around her big sister's back, as she gently helped Lightning into the house, who was holding Aurora wrapped snuggly in her arms in a soft blanket.

Averia slept peacefully in Fang's arms, and the dark-haired woman couldn't help but to pause a moment when she was inside the house, and look down at the sleeping baby in her arms. A tender smile crossed her lips as she gently ran her fingers through Averia's soft pink hair. She then leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her sleeping child's forehead, and whispered softly into a small ear so as not to awaken her baby, "I love you, Averia."

Lightning felt a small smile play across her lips at the tender scene, as Serah softly closed the front door behind them.

"Thanks for the coming with us tonight to help bring the girls home, Serah," Lightning said softly, as she turned slightly to give her sister a light smile.

"No prob, Sis. You know you can always ask me to help out with anything you ever need," Serah replied with a quick grin, as she reached out to gently run her fingers through the baby-soft, dark curls on Aurora's head. She then looked over to Fang who gave her a quick grin and a nod of her head, to indicate that she would take care of things from here. Serah returned the grin and said her goodbyes, before she quietly slipped back out the front door to head home to Snow and her own children.

Once the front door had slowly clicked shut behind Serah, Lightning and Fang smiled at each other before Fang moved over and slipped her arm around her wife's waist, causing the pink-haired woman to lean her head lightly against Fang's shoulder.

"I know you must be tired, love. Time for bed for all of us, I think," Fang hummed softly, as she pressed her lips into Lightning's fuchsia-coloured hair. Lightning just nodded her head in weary agreement, as her body was still in recovery mode from her illness and the birthing of their children.

They both began heading towards their bedroom, Averia and Aurora held gently in their respective arms, and immediately headed over to the crib Sazh and Snow had built once they entered their bedroom. They had decided to keep the crib and their children in their main bedroom with them, until the girls were much older and could sleep unwatched in their own bedroom. Once both parents were standing beside the crib, and were about to place both of their sleeping children down inside, Averia began to fuss fitfully in Fang's arms. Fang gently began to rock Averia, softly singing an old Pulsian lullaby that she still remembered, even hundreds of years since it was last heard or sung to any child. Almost immediate Averia began to fuss less, until she relaxed back into a peaceful sleep in Fang's arms.

Fang lifted her face up from looking down at her sleeping baby, and gave Lightning a happy and proud grin. Lightning returned the smile, and leaned forward to press her lips against her dark-haired wife's lips, as reward for taking such good care of their baby.

_Fang truly was going to be the most wonderful mother,_ Lightning thought fondly to herself, as she gently placed a still-peacefully sleeping Aurora down into the crib beside her sister, whom Fang had just placed down on the soft comfy blanket in the crib.

"They're pretty cute together, eh," Fang said softly as she looked down at their twin miracles, and gently wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders.

Lightning nodded in agreement, as she tried hard to not allow her body to lean too heavily against Fang's. Fang of course immediately noticed her wife's slightly-slumped form against her, as she noticed everything and anything that had to do with the woman she had pledged her heart and soul to.

"Come on, Sunshine. Off to bed with ya, as well," Fang murmured with a quick grin for the slightly outraged, crystal-blue eyeball that rolled up towards her. Lightning didn't think it was particularly funny to have her wife start treating her like _she_ was the baby that needed to go to sleep, as Fang bustled her into the bathroom, stripped her down, and helped her take a nice warm shower. Neither did she think it funny when Fang went as far as to dress her for bed, and begin trying to 'tuck her in'. All while trying to hide that infuriating, little amused grin that Lightning nonetheless always found cute and adorable.

Damn the woman for always knowing _just_ how to make her do _exactly_ what she wanted, even against her most ardent protests.

But eventually Lightning found herself curled up against Fang's side in their bed, her arm wrapped tightly around her dark-haired wife's waist, and a soft yawn fighting to make its way passed her lips, even as she fought to keep it locked in.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Tomorrow we start our first true full day as parents. We're gonna need all the rest we can get," Fang said in a sleepy whisper, as she rested her lips against Lightning's forehead in a soft, goodnight kiss.

Lightning nodded fuzzily with her face pressed against Fang's neck, as she inhaled the scent that was purely her lover, as her eyelids closed and her breathing evened out into deep sleep.

Tomorrow would bring new joys, and a new way of living for both of them. And as they both drifted off to sleep, both dreaming about life with their newborn children, they never saw the faint glow of soft golden light that surrounded both Averia and Aurora, as both children slept on peacefully in their crib.

* * *

><p><em>Really hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you all thought of this chap~ ^.^<em>


End file.
